criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
No Prey, No Pay
'No Prey, No Pay '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in Summerhall City and it's 21st case of the game, also 3rd one to take place in Summerhall City. Plot Bruno invited player to go in his favourite bar in the town, pirate bar. When they arrived, they found a lifeless body of a waitress Eva Sanchez, whose head has been impaled through the fence post. Team suspected 5 people for the murder, victim's friend Sandra Afron, who said that Eva was always treating her like trash in front of guys that Sandra liked, hitman Reggie Charles, who has been hired to spy and eventually eliminate Eva because of her involovment in Order of Specters, secret agent Patrick Sawyer, who found out that Eva actually betrayed OoS by telling some informations to police few years ago, student Tyler Highmore, who was angry after Eva bought his tablet on internet, but then accussed Tyler of sending her broken one to get the money back, and waitress Vera Cross, who said that Eva ruined her hair on their prom dance at high school, mocking her for life in front of their high school friends. Mid-investigation, Ben Hathaway introduced his boyfriend Tyler to the team, who is also a suspect in the murder investigation. Later, team found a picture of Demos wearing his uniform and the picture was taken by Eva. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Sandra for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Sandra said that she has been obsessed with Reggie Charles and she was stalking him for whole year. However, she saw Eva talking with Reggie few days ago, making her believe that Eva is trying to steal her man. Later, she saw waitress Vera Cross taking Reggie's order in a bar. Sandra believed that both Eva and Vera are trying to steal Reggie from her. So she came up with a plan. Early in the morning, Sandra sneaked into the bar with pizza that Vera ate. She waited for Eva to arrive, and when she arrived, she beated her with Vera's pizza plate, grabbed her by the hair and impaled her head through the fence post, hoping that police would suspect Vera for the murder. In courtroom, Sandra showed no remorse for murder, saying that she should have killed Vera too instead of framing her. Judge Grayson Pierre sentenced Sandra to 41 years in prison with psychological counselling. Post-trial, Savannah Blake came to station, saying that she recieved a call from Luna Rowbottom's phone. Ben managed to trace the call and he found out that whoever called Savannah was at the pirate bar. After investigating the pirate bar, team found a gun. Team sent it to Daria Lynn, who said that gun had Reggie Charles's name on it. Team questioned Reggie about this, however, he didn't know how it got there. When asked about Luna Rowbottom, Reggie confirmed that they used to date in high school, but they didn't had contact after that. Meanwhile, journalist Liam Saunders said that he spotted Rozetta Pierre in the back alley. Team investigated the back alley and they found a diary. After Gabriel Herrera went through it, he said that diary belongs to the serial killer. Serial killer didn't revealed their motives, they only described every murder they commited. However, he also found Ben's name at the bottom of the list. After Ben heard that, he tried to convince the team that he has nothing to do with OoS. However, since serial killer is targeting only OoS senior agents, Chief Vanya Bhakta had no other choice than to suspend Ben for now because of his own safety and for possible involovment in OoS plans. After all these events, Amber Herrera invited player to go with her on Oliver Piper's yacht party in order to relax before continuing on with serial killer investigation... Summary Victim: * Eva Sanchez (found killed at the pirate bar with her head impaled through the fence post) Murder Weapon: * Fence Post Killer: * Sandra Afron Suspects SAfronVC21.png|Sandra Afron RCharlesVC21.png|Reggie Charles PSawyerVC21.png|Patrick Sawyer THighmooreVC21.png|Tyler Highmore VCrossVC21.png|Vera Cross Quasi-suspect(s) SBlakeVC21.png|Savannah Blake LSaundersVC21.png|Liam Saunders Crime Scenes Pirate Bar Patio - Bar Back alley - Abandoned Car Bowling Center - Table for two Killer's Profile * The killer has watched ''A Wind-Up Satsuma. * The killer eats pizza. * The killer listens to electronic music. * The killer has green eyes. * The killer has a tattoo.